Zodiac (2007)
Summary After being fired from his job as a teacher for "touching" his students, Arthur Leigh Allen was angry. He wanted to hurt people, and so he became the serial killer, Zodiac. Being ex-navy, he was skilled with basic codes and cyphers, as well as firearms. He evaded and taunted the police for years, before dying just as he was almost convicted. Zodiac is the main antagonist of the 2007 film of the same name. He was played by Richmond Arquette, John Lacy, and Bob Stephenson during the film. When he was Arthur Leigh Allen he was portrayed by John Carroll Lynch. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B possibly 10-A physically, 9-C with weapons, 9-B with preparation Name: Zodiac, Arthur Leigh Allen, The Zodiac Killer, Z, Lee Origin: Zodiac (2007) Gender: Male Age: 44 (During the first killing) Classification: Serial killers, sadists, humans Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Is a skilled user of various guns as well as knives. Is quoted to be a “skilled marksman”), Preparation (While many of his killings were unplanned, he had used preparation for some of his victims, as well as in creating bombs. They were never used though), Social Influencing (Easily manipulated those around him, avoiding police capture and being incriminated), Militarily Training (Was a member of the Navy, and was likely taught basic hand to hand combat), Minor Light Manipulation (With his flashlight) Attack Potency: At least Human level possibly Athlete level physically (Is a military trained adult, was able to somewhat restrain his victims), Street level with weapons (His firearms and knives are this level), Wall level with preparation (Designed bombs to blowup buses, though he never used them) Speed: Human level (Has no speed feats) Lifting Strength: Normal Human (Has no lifting feats) Striking Strength: At least Human Class possibly Athlete Class Durability: At least Human level possibly Athlete level (Scales to Striking Strength) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, varies with weapons and preparation Equipment: D620FEE6-C7AE-4523-8EA7-74E2632910C0.jpeg|9mm Semi-Automatic Luger 08D869AE-F9F6-4047-853E-933F7A52AC92.jpeg|Rope and Knife AA779C5D-D65A-4BF0-BDC3-06F763F126D9.jpeg|Unspecified handgun 4640B172-48F0-46C4-8492-6ACE984BF47B.jpeg|Bomb Plans |-|Standard Equipment= *'9mm Semi-Automatic Luger:' Due to it having a silencer, this is used to kill victims more quietly than his other firearms would. Occasionally has a flashlight taped on it. *'Rope:' Used to tie up and restrain victims. *'Knife:' Mainly used for close up or personal attacks, as well as being a silent weapon. *'Flashlight:' Used to keep his victims from seeing his face, slightly blinding and disorienting them, as well as just to maneuver through the dark. Occasionally taped a flashlight to his guns. |-|Optional Equipment= Two .22’s (One automatic, one a revolver) and a M1 rifle |-|With Preparation= *'Bombs:' Homemade explosives made to potentially blow up busses, though he never chose to use them. Intelligence: Gifted (Broke his killing pattern to throw off the police, skilled code creator, out smarted the police constantly, skilled manipulator, knows how to sabotage cars, is know to be a chemist and was a teacher, has Naval training) Weaknesses: Has the tendency to call or send letters about his crimes, so that he can get recognition. NOTE 1: While the 2007 film heavily implies that Arthur Leigh Allen was the Zodiac, in real-life his DNA, handwriting, and finger/palm prints do not match those of the Zodiac. He was also older, taller, and heavier than descriptions of the killer. He wasn't a good match for the police's composite sketch. Kathleen Johns didn't identify him as her abductor. This means he most likely wasn't the killer. NOTE 2: This profile only cover's the fictional Zodiac from the 2007 film, and doesn't include any information from other films or the real-life crime. Gallery D80F50F4-296B-4785-96BE-EEF9CE967C8C.jpeg|Drawing by Robert Graysmith LeeZodiac.jpg|Arthur Leigh Allen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Zodiac (2007) Category:Horror Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters